


【sladin】好酒助兴

by Sporophore



Category: Deathstroke - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bottom/Dick, M/M, Sladin, sladick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporophore/pseuds/Sporophore
Summary: 设定：格雷森发现了疑似蝙蝠侠的骸骨，但他不确定蝙蝠侠已经死亡。格雷森四处查询蝙蝠侠的下落，在某场酒会上他看见了并不应该出现的斯雷德。（有一点点Robin时期提及但是没有具体描写就不标年龄警示了。）





	【sladin】好酒助兴

格雷森走进大厅顺手从侍应生的托盘里拿了一只笛形杯，他环顾四周，很快就发现斯雷德在他十一二米外的另一张长桌旁。格雷森事先得到酒会名单上并没有斯雷德 威尔逊的名字，他确定斯雷德一定使用了假名。这是罕见的景象，格雷森饶有兴趣的思考着：斯雷德难得的穿了一身白色的西服，搭配黑色的领结，甚至头发都被缎带整齐的绑了起来，唯一不变的就是他黑色的山羊皮眼罩，鉴于斯雷德的以往行径眼下用衣冠禽兽来形容再合适不过。格雷森还注意到斯雷德身边还有几位中年的太太环绕，一个同样身着白色西服的金发少年正紧挨着斯雷德，手掌贴着斯雷德的耳朵微笑着耳语什么，而斯雷德也面带笑容的听着。样子看起来亲昵极了。几乎是同一时刻，斯雷德注意到了格雷森，右手夹着一只还未点燃的方头雪茄，保持微笑着将手中的笛形杯举起向他示意。格雷森并没有回应斯雷德的问候，他在心里翻了个白眼假装视线穿过斯雷德，仿佛他不存在，然后转过身去。

要知道单枪匹马参加一个酒会实在是太困难了，替代布鲁斯参加酒会不仅是为了做出布鲁斯只是远出在外无法脱身的假象，眼下更多的是搜集更多有关布鲁斯的消息。很快有人围了上来，格雷森幽默又不失礼节的同周围涂脂抹粉的太太小姐们调笑着。他的眼眶下铺着一层淡淡的乌青，布鲁斯的“消失”并不让他好过，他已经连夜在这座危险又迷人的城市上空穿梭，黑市里的消息和跨界搜索都没有给格雷森带来他想要的答案。他已经记不清上一次躺在床上是什么时候了，大概有一周的时间都是趴在键盘上浅眠。是的，他和布鲁斯有过争执，但并不意味着布鲁斯“消失”就是一种好的结果。眼下格雷森的注意力不受控制的飘向斯雷德。斯雷德看上去就像是个战功卓著的退役军官，他带着伤疤的半脸和山羊皮眼罩不但没有让他看起来与酒会格格不入，反而更多了几分危险的魅力。斯雷德的大手捏着酒杯，另一只手正暧昧的搭在少年的后腰上，看起来亲密极了，这让格雷森的心神有些无法集中，他有些好奇这个漂亮的金发少年是谁——绝不是出于一些负面情绪而是其他单纯的好奇心作祟而已，想想看，一个危险的雇佣兵——“丧钟”，到底是怎么和一个身家良好的少年搭在一起的？

格雷森得承认“丧钟”今晚看起来迷人极了，礼服之下的斯雷德带着几分野兽的优雅谦让和恰到好处的老成，那些在铠甲下膨胀的肌肉被西服包裹约束起来。格雷森记得那些被西服禁锢起来的力量有多么危险，它们留在身上的痛感似乎现在还是清晰的，就像回应他似的，格雷森的胃部紧缩了一下，就好像、就在刚才斯雷德给了他的腹部一记重击。热流和眩晕开始在格雷森的周身四处流窜，提醒格雷森在这个充满成功人士的上流社会也不要放松警惕。格雷森在心中盘算着可能获得有用情报的对象和获得它们能提供有效信息的可能性，但这并不影响他和人们周旋的效率。他并没有走到斯雷德身边的计划，也没有走到斯雷德身边的打算，对方似乎也看起来没有找他麻烦的打算。格雷森把对于斯雷德出现在这里目的的好奇从脑子里拍出去，他不希望斯雷德的出现太多的占据自己的意识。或许以往他会关心并且付诸行动斯雷德的出现，但今晚不、眼下斯雷德的出现不是重点。

格雷森仰头，把杯子里的液体一仰而尽。清凉的液体顺着喉管进入胃中，清爽的酸味和奶油以及烘烤白面包的香味在口中蔓延，是以开胃的白中白，格雷森呷呷嘴。格雷森决定吃一点沙拉或者海鲜冷盘，酒会并不是好的补充能量的方式，然而他真的需要吃点什么，他已经有一段时间依靠能量棒来节约时间了。正在格雷森嚼着一截鲜嫩肥美鱿鱼须的时候斯雷德径直朝他的方向走了过来，格雷森不得不放慢咀嚼的速度防止噎到自己，他的牙尖已经划过脆弱的舌面，险些把那儿刺破。格雷森的心狂跳起来，然而斯雷德并没有看向他，只是打了个转同一位中年太太攀谈起来。格雷森感到悬着的心落了下来，如果斯雷德真正走过来那才是最尴尬的事情。格雷森重新取过一只杯子，液体甜腻的蜂蜜、杏脯、和桃子的果香钻进他的鼻腔，还有讨他喜欢的烤榛子的香味。他轻轻抿了一口，继一阵持续、细腻而温暖的甜腻过后，贵腐酒水泡的朽木一般的香气充斥了口腔。然而格雷森没有注意到的是忧虑、焦躁的情绪如同在酒桶里受伤的葡萄上无声堆积的灰霉菌一般慢慢繁殖。

格雷森被一波又一波的人围住，他在大厅里小幅度的打转，几乎完美的避开了斯雷德，但事实上等他察觉的时候斯雷德已经在酒会上消失了踪影。几波过后酒精从格雷森的身体里一点一点蒸出，他难耐的扯了扯领口，那儿正热的发烫，带着酒精的热气从颈动脉散发出来。格雷森自认为自己的酒量不差，他的确还清醒着，只是两颊上的毛细血管为了代谢已经显出一层氤氲的粉色来。他并不知道自己的瞳孔已经扩大了一圈，眼神看起来慵懒又暧昧，原本绷紧的身体也放松下来显得更加随意。格雷森慢慢踱出大厅，想要找个合适的地方松一口气，酒精混杂和各种香水搅拌在一起的空气让他觉得肺部一阵扩张，格雷森一贯都不喜欢那些昂贵又约束的礼服，他或许可以提前溜走——

格雷森没有预期到的是手指触到电梯按钮的那一刻一只粗糙的大手罩住了他，他转头，是斯雷德。斯雷德的手里正抓着一瓶Champagne Louis Roederer Carte Blanche Demi-Sec。斯雷德愉快的按了向上的楼层，用一种难以捉摸的笑容眯起眼看向格雷森，而后者用一种不甚友好的态度盯着对方。“怎么，不和老朋友……或者老情人打个招呼吗？”

“我并不认为我们是——”格雷森觉得自己酒气翻涌，不满的情绪正不断地向外泄露。斯雷德看向格雷森的眼神就像在打量一块令自己满意的肉，然后盘算该如何烹制成美味的主菜，很明显斯雷德有属于他自己的打算。“小子，不要浪费我的美意，要知道惹怒我并没有什么好处。”斯雷德正用一种大得可怕的力气扯着格雷森的手腕把他拖出电梯，格雷森能感觉到地毯并不光滑的表面正摩擦着他的皮鞋鞋底，他正被斯雷德拖行着向前。“斯雷德，放开我！你这个混蛋……”斯雷德回过头看了格雷森一眼，用一种近乎同情的语调说道：“格雷森，你喝醉了。”格雷森拼命站稳脚跟扯着自己的手腕反驳：“我没有喝醉——”斯雷德抓着格雷森的力气坚决的毫不动摇：“是的，我管这只叫做‘微醺’。”

格雷森的牙缝里泻出些许愤怒的哼声，决定不再废话尽全力出全打在斯雷德厚实的背上，然而对方完全无视对方的挣扎。几拳过后斯雷德抓着酒瓶的手向后捣了捣格雷森的腹部：“你在浪费我的耐心，如果你再不老实下一次它可能就会落在你的脑袋上了。如果你听话一点，我们就还能再愉快的喝上一杯。”

斯雷德停下来，松开格雷森，从口袋里掏出一张卡在电子系统上验证了一下，然后拧开了房门。男人转身满意的打量着格雷森。格雷森咽了咽唾沫，犹豫自己是该转身逃走还是大打出手——又或者……进去？

一阵旋转过后迪克突然发现自己的鼻尖探进毛茸茸的地毯里，全身跌在细密的绒毛上。“嘿，你要——” 斯雷德粗暴的一掌把他拍进房间里，然而在他还没有来得及抱怨的时候男人已经提着他的领子穿过起居室，把他扔在了床垫上。迪克能清楚的听见布料撕裂的沉闷响声，他怀疑礼服的肩线已经开了。他把脸埋进蓬松的鹅毛枕里，放纵身体跟着床垫下的弹簧一起上下波动。迪克的脑袋晕乎乎的，他的眼睛还没能适应突如其来的黑暗。斯雷德没有开灯，可窗外的月光很明亮，雾蓝色的光芒干净得像是被水洗过。没有……没有蝙蝠灯……迪克发出一声舒服的叹息，刚才的缭乱差点让他以为自己看见彩虹小马。

“怎么样？你喜欢被那样对待，就像被爸爸丢在床上玩蹦床的小男孩那样？”斯雷德的声音从另一间房内传出来，房间是连通的，斯雷德的声音清晰的就像在他耳边。迪克听见玻璃器皿碰撞的清脆响声，他大概是在找几只杯子想要和自己好好喝几杯。 

“我猜格雷森先生的时间很宝贵，我要为他争取时间。”斯雷德的脚步声再次走近，迪克眯着眼看向斯雷德，斯雷德手里除了那瓶裱花金箔纸包着的香槟再没有其他东西。看来他不打算用杯子，无所谓。此刻迪克终于能够贪婪且毫不不避讳的直接看着斯雷德穿着西服的样子，斯雷德的胸脯大幅度地起伏着，他从床上坐起来，接着毫无优雅可言的四肢着地爬向斯雷德。 “看看我究竟发现了什么，一只冻僵了的小鸟？还是迷路的小狗？”斯雷德把那瓶抓在手里的香槟扔到床上，碧绿色的酒瓶在床垫上弹了弹滚向迪克的小腿，和他滚烫的皮肤贴在一起。香槟从冰桶里取出来的时间并不长，冰凉的瓶身上还沾着一层细密的水滴，迪克缩起脖子大声呻吟起来，而斯雷德愉悦的月兑下迪克的外套。迪克听话的配合着斯雷德的动作，他用下巴攀着斯雷德的胸膛，就像登山运动员熟练地使用手中的石凿那样。

迪克把下巴搁在斯雷德宽阔的肩膀的时候后者正在解他衬衫的的扣子，他眨眨眼，“斯雷德，你穿礼服的样子真他妈的迷人，但是还是看起来是个混蛋。”斯雷德的胸膛震动起来，迪克觉得自己被斯雷德颠的头疼，他猛的抬起头不满于男人莫名的笑容，伸手去扯斯雷德的拉链。

“好孩子。”斯雷德满意的把手插进迪克的发间，带茧的指腹摩擦着迪克湿热的头皮，那儿像是雨后丛林弥漫着情热与引诱。斯雷德沿着迪克更加火热的上颚滑动，向喉咙深处顶去，在听到对方一声嫌恶的喉音后斯雷德慢慢转动，用力搅动下面那条懒散的舌头。“迪克，好久不见你竟变得这样饥渴——而且看起来火辣的要命。”斯雷德伸手去摸了摸那只撞击着自己下巴，然后又去捏了捏那不断滚动的喉咙。

“闭嘴，”迪克挣脱斯雷德的手揪着对方的衣摆咬住斯雷德的嘴唇，“你的味道就和你一样混蛋。” 这次斯雷德手向下解开了迪克的皮带，将裤子连同底裤一起扒下，握住迪克半勃的阴茎笑了起来：“但你喜欢。”斯雷德说话的时候有些含糊，迪克还咬着他的下唇。他搓动迪克的欲望，迪克呻吟了一声，松开了斯雷德被咬的麻木的嘴唇。“你被女人围住的样子简直就像个欠操的小精灵。”迪克的眼睛瞪着斯雷德：“小精灵？这是什么玩意？”他的双手在斯雷德胸膛上重重捶了一拳，“我懂了，你不光是在进入这间房间的时候就硬了，早在我还穿着精灵靴的时候你他妈就硬得像块石头了。”迪克的声音突然温柔了下来，“斯雷德，你真是个不折不扣的变态。”

斯雷德的手拖住迪克的背，另一只手把迪克的裤子拉了下来，而迪克顺势吻上斯雷德的嘴唇。年长的雇佣兵抓起那瓶被遗忘的香槟架着迪克的胳膊把他向床头拖去。迪克懒散的任斯雷德拖拽着他，斯雷德带着金色体毛的大腿跨在他的腰两侧，勃起的阴茎正抵着他的胸膛。他的屁股在滑溜溜的床单上拖动，冲动沿着尾椎的神经一路窜大脑，他用力甩动双腿把裤子踢下床去。   
斯雷德把他扔在了鹅毛枕上，“润滑剂和安全套在哪？”迪克把手伸到枕头下面扫荡，没有等到斯雷德的回答他已经找到了他想要的东西。斯雷德正把注意力集中在那瓶名贵的香槟上，迪克把润滑液沾满整个手指，慢慢向自己后方探去，另一边则不紧不慢的照顾着自己前方。

在一串迪克看不真切的动作之后香槟的软木塞弹了出去，少量的泡沫沿着酒瓶圆润的曲线冒出，沾湿了斯雷德的右手，还有几滴落在了迪克的小腹上。斯雷德大笑着宣布：“我要穿着我的外套干你，因为我知道你喜欢这样。”

迪克看着斯雷德仰头喝下一大口液体，俯下身去寻找自己的嘴唇，迪克温顺的张开嘴，让斯雷德把酒液和舌头一起推进自己口中。上乘佳酿沉淀的甘甜从舌尖一路绽开，混合着斯雷德口中的烟草味在迪克的舌头上打滚。斯雷德的舌头搅动着他的口腔，蛮横的扫荡着里面的软肉让迪克几乎要溺死其中。路易王后甜腻的让迪克眩晕，差点让他冲动到咬断两个人的舌头。

斯雷德中断了这个吻，迪克眼巴巴地看着斯雷德，而斯雷德举起了瓶子，将酒液半数倒在了迪克的胸膛上。斯雷德俯下身，迪克出口的惊叫半路转为呻吟。男人挺拔的鼻子沿着迪克结实健美的胸膛滑动，直到他咬住他的乳头，用力的吸唆起来。迪克感到水流分散为水珠在他的腹部四处滚动，他扭动着双腿想要平息熟悉的焦灼。接着男人的舌头向下，用嘴唇裹住了他——  
“哦，操!”迪克用双手捂住眼睛，倒向蓬松的枕头。斯雷德厚实的舌头殷勤的照顾着敏感的边缘哑巴，并适时的收紧口腔、刺激顶端的小孔。他尖叫了一声，很快就在斯雷德火热的攻势中败下阵来。

男人笑着吞下他的液体，迪克夺过斯雷德手中的酒瓶含住一口后扔掉，双手捧住斯雷德的下巴把他拉向自己，狠狠吻了上去。香槟在床单上滚了几圈，摔到了地毯上发出沉闷的响声，迪克不由发出一声惋惜的闷哼。这是一个失败的吻。甜美的酒液从他嘴角溢了出去，沿着他下巴的线条一路淌到脖颈。斯雷德率先结束了这个吻，强硬的把迪克横冲直撞的舌头推了回去。“我应该好好训练你，男孩，你的技术少得可怜。”斯雷德用鼻梁摩挲迪克的脖颈，舔去那些溢出的佳酿。

“我能荣幸——认识、那个训练无耻之徒的混蛋吗？……”迪克在一连串细碎的呻吟之间开口。斯雷德笑起来，低沉的笑声让迪克觉得更加瘫软。“你是在嫉妒吗？”迪克抬起腿企图踢斯雷德一脚，却被斯雷德按住了膝盖。“格雷森，我打赌你好奇今晚和我在一起的那个男孩，”斯雷德捏着迪克的乳头，把单词吹进迪克的耳朵里，“我请那个新兴的马球之子帮选一套合适的马球服，好送给那个有着全世界最火辣屁股的男孩……”

斯雷德把润滑液挤到迪克的耻骨处，揉动他的阴茎然后把一根手指捅进了那个浅浅开拓过的小孔里。“我的男孩需要的只是一场能够缓解疲劳和放松情绪的性爱，然后好好睡一觉。”迪克闭着眼反击：“斯雷德，你今天真是格外的啰嗦。”斯雷德的手指从迪克湿软的小孔里退了出来，把迪克翻转过来，用热烫的前端抵着那儿直到迪克再也发不出声儿来，好像斯雷德已经用刀压着他的脖子割进气管里。“那只小鸟，喜欢一个年长的男人、穿着完好，从背后粗暴的进入他——”斯雷德托着他腹部的手向后拉， 背后的拉链和阴茎戳着迪克的股缝要命的滑动。

“斯雷德，求你！求你只是干我——”迪克尖声请求起来。斯雷德猛的挺了进去，凸起的前端让迪克猛地忘记了自己要说什么。“我会不停地游说你，迪克，直到你彻底成为我的男孩……”斯雷德慢慢地挺动着，让迪克发出一连串滑稽的颤音，四肢酸软的任斯雷德在背后随心所欲的贯穿他。他能感受到酒精在血管里缓慢的燃烧和斯雷德在他体内跳动的节奏。他变得越来越黏湿，糖分丰沛的葡萄汁液让在它停留过的皮肤变得更加敏感，葡萄香气和沉淀的木桶香味让迪克觉得自己像是一颗熟透了的葡萄，被斯雷德用力压榨殆尽。  
迪克只记得最后他们最后还在淋浴时做了一次，他们在床上做了两次？还是三次？斯雷德把他泡进浴缸里的时候他迷迷糊糊听到斯雷德联系酒店说香槟弄湿了床单便像被人偷袭一般陷入昏迷。等他醒来的时候斯雷德已经不见了，他的衬衫已经洗过烘干叠放在装饰典雅的软凳上，床边的推车上有一大份油腻高热量的早餐，还有一大杯血腥玛丽。斯雷德没有留下任何信息，他身上也没有干涸的精液和黏糊糊的葡萄糖浆，他躺在柔软芬芳的床单上睡足了九个小时。他的手机被关掉了，而他很饿，迪克从床上爬起来对着信息和来电塞爆了的手机发了一会呆终于拖着酸痛的肌肉走进了浴室。

床上的手机亮了起来，现实信息来自于一个未知的一次性号码。  
“美好的夜晚，不是吗？”


End file.
